A Thousand Words
by FerretEmpress
Summary: Egon reminisces about what happened after Gozer was defeated.


**Well well, it's been a little while since my last Egonine story, hasn't it? I've been trying out different ideas but so far none of them have made it up here. There is this adorable picture of Harold Ramis and Annie Potts sitting in the back of the Ectomobile, likely after shooting a scene or something. However when I saw it I thought, "This could work for an Egonine story." Thus this one was born.**

**As a side note, in case if you're wondering where Ghostbusters 2 fits into this storyline don't bother wasting your brain power. It doesn't, end of story. I could rant about why the Louis/Janine thing doesn't work for me, but I won't. In fact I could rant about the whole movie. But I won't.**

**Any way, on to the story. Oh, and to clarify, the italics are flashback parts. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Egon looked over at the picture on his desk.<p>

A younger version of himself stared back, a large smile painted across his youthful face.

Happy. That's how he looked, and that's how he'd been. Deliriously happy.

They'd just defeated Gozer and the press swarmed them as they loaded up their gear into the Ectomobile. Janine had been waiting for his return and greeted him with a wide smile. She'd brought him a warm jacket and they'd sat together in the open trunk of the Ectomobile while Peter gave statements.

* * *

><p><em>The wind blew fiercely through the New York streets and Janine pulled a similar jacket tightly around herself. "Sure is cold." she said, her teeth chattering. "Y'know there's this place that sells great coffee, which I know you don't like but they also have hot cocoa. We could go later." she offered.<em>

_"That is a good idea." Egon said swallowing hard, both nervous and excited to be with her._

_"I'm glad that you made it back okay ." Janine's voice was much more gentle than usual._

_"I wasn't sure if we would." He replied._

_She smiled. "I know you don't believe in luck but I'm glad you had my coin with you."_

_"Despite the uselessness of the object it was a comfort. I was glad to have it." he said._

_There was a pause as a moment of awkwardness passed between them. Egon struggled to find something to say._

_He cleared his throat. "Thank you for the jacket."_

_"Always be prepared. My brother was a boy scout." Janine explained._

_"No one could have prepared for Mr. StayPuft. To tell the truth even I wasn't able to think rationally." Egon stated._

_Janine raised an eyebrow."You were scared?"_

_"Yes." Egon said, looking embarrassed._

_"I was scared too. When we saw the explosion from the top of the building I could only imagine the worst. All I could think about was that horrible feeling I'd had that you were going to die. When I saw you come out of the building all covered in marshmallow, I couldn't have been more relieved." Janine said, her voice slightly cracking._

_"It is a great comfort to see you unharmed as well. When I saw Gozer come down in that form I couldn't let myself think of the horrible injuries the individuals I am close to could be enduring. " He explained, not daring to make eye contact with the attractive woman beside him._

_Janine reached a cautious hand towards Egon's cheek and when he didn't back away she took his head in her hands._

_ "You're a sweet guy Egon." she murmured._

_A woman had never held him like that before; in fact he hadn't wanted one to do so until now. He and Janine had been close in the past, but it was different this time. Before it was always rushed and awkward like they were middle school lovers. He would act stiff and unemotional as Janine threw herself at him. Now the fight with Gozer had left him feeling unusually impetuous._

_Egon took a deep breath to clear the butterflies in his stomach. "Janine, could you and I - "_

_"Dr. Spengler can we have a word?" A reporter cut him off as she ran up._

_Egon gritted his teeth "I suppose."_

_"How did you defeat this Gozer?" she asked._

_"It was a simple crossing of the streams to reverse the particle flow on the gate to Gozer's realm. Though I would not suggest crossing the streams under any other circumstances." Egon answered._

_Without warning there was an overwhelming clamor of questions as reporters swarmed them._

_"Does the defeat of Gozer mean that the ghost sightings will stop?"_

_"With your headquarters in shambles where will you work?"_

_Just then Peter walked up. "Okay, break it up people. Show's over."_

_The reporters ignored Peter and continued to pester them with questions._

_"Will you be hiring more recruits ?"_

_"Do you think that ghosts should have rights?"_

_"I mean it. Scram!" Venkmann yelled._

_The press made themselves scarce and left the team in peace._

_Peter put an arm around Egon and Janine. "Hey you crazy kids, let's get a move on 'cause we're going to par-tay."_

_"Venkman I'm not sure some of the team would be up for an outing." Egon said quickly._

_"You mean you? Don't worry; I rented a Chinese restaurant so it'll be just us. We'll have an official press party another day." Venkman stated._

_Just then Ray popped up beside them. "Hey you two, I wanna get a picture, I haven't gotten one of you yet. " he said and whipped out a camera._

_"He's making a scrapbook to commemorate this day." Winston mentioned as he passed by._

_Janine smiled. "Sure why not?"_

_"Scootch a little closer Egon, like you can stand human contact." Peter joked, putting his hands on Egon's shoulders and leaning him toward Janine. With a sly smile he stepped away._

_"Okay, say cheese!" Ray shouted._

* * *

><p><em>His hand rested on her back, the other in his pocket. Janine held her jacket closed and pressed up against him in the cold. They were smiling. They were happy.<em>

"Egon, cocoa's ready!" Janine yelled.

"Coming!" Egon called back. Hoisting himself up off the couch with only a little difficulty, Egon proceeded towards the kitchen.

Janine was there waiting, mugs in hand .

"The night is young Dr. Spengler and it's almost time for the stars to start shooting." Janine smiled coyly, handing him his mug.

"It is quite the romantic situation isn't it Mrs. Spengler?" Egon put his glasses in his mouth and waggled his eyebrows at her.

Janine shook her head. "C'mon you nut, I don't wanna miss those stars." She took him by the arm and led him out onto the back porch.

Sitting on the porch swing Janine rested her head on Egon's shoulder. With a contented sigh Egon put an arm around her and took a sip of his cocoa.

"Look, they've started." Janine whispered pointing to the sky.

Egon gasped. "I wish I had a camera."


End file.
